(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alkaline ionic water conditioners for making alkaline ionic water for drinking or medical use, lotion, or acid ionic water such as germicidal wash water, by electrifying raw water such as service water.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, alkaline ionic water conditioners have spread as continuous electrolysis type ion generators. In such alkaline ionic water conditioners, service water or the like is electrolyte in an electrolyte to generate acid ionic water on the anode side and alkaline ionic water on the cathode side.
A conventional alkaline ionic water conditioner of continuous electrolysis type will be described below. FIG. 4 shows a schematic construction of the conventional alkaline ionic water conditioner. As shown in FIG. 4, this alkaline ionic water conditioner comprises, as its components, a raw water pipe 1 for service water or the like; a water faucet 2; an alkaline ionic water conditioner body 3 connected to the raw water pipe 1 via the water faucet 2; a water purifying section 4 provided therein with, e.g., activated charcoal for absorbing remaining chlorine, trihalo methane, mustiness, etc., in raw water, and hollow fibers for accurately removing bacteria and impurities; a flow rate sensor 5 for checking water flowing, and instructing control means to control; a calcium supplying section 6 for adding calcium ions such as calcium glycerophosphate or calcium lactate into raw water to increase the electrical conductivity of the raw water; an electrolyte 7 for electrifying water that has come via the flow rate sensor 5, to generate alkaline ionic water and acid-ionic water; a diaphragm 8 dividing the electrolyte 7 into two parts to form electrode chambers; electrode plates 9 and 10 disposed in the respective electrode chambers formed by dividing the electrolyte 7 in two with the diaphragm 8; a drain pipe 11 for discharging water on the electrode plate 10 side (acid ionic water when the electrode plate 10 operates as an anode); a flow rate regulation section 12 provided near the joint between the electrolyte 7 and the drain pipe 11 for regulating the flow rate of discharged water for efficiently generating alkaline ionic water; a discharge pipe 13 for discharging water on the electrode plate 9 side (alkaline ionic water when the electrode plate 9 operates as a cathode); an electromagnetic valve 14 for discharging resident water in the electrolyte 7 or wash water in which scale consisting of calcium, magnesium, etc., were dissolved while cleaning the electrode plates; a release pipe 15 for discharging the water on the electrode plate 10 side (acid ionic water when the electrode plate 10 operates as an anode), the resident water in the electrolyte 7, and the wash water, via the drain pipe 11; a water purifying section detection sensor 16 for detecting the presence/absence of the water purifying section 4; a power supply plug 17; a power supply section 18 for converting AC power supplied through the power supply plug 17, into DC power; control means 19 for controlling operations of the alkaline ionic water conditioner body 3; an operation display section 20 for displaying operation states of the alkaline ionic water conditioner body 3; an electromagnetic valve 21 that is shut in a water purification mode to stop discharging water, and opened to discharge water when generating alkaline ionic water and acid ionic water; and an electrolysis current detection section 22 for detecting a current quantity flowing between the electrode plates 9 and 10 when generating alkaline ionic water and acid ionic water.
In such a conventional alkaline ionic water conditioner, a current flowing between the electrode plates of the electrolyte is detected, and the supply time of the DC voltage supplied between the electrode plates of the electrolyte is controlled within a fixed period such that the current does not exceed a set current value, that is, the so-called duty is changed to control electrolysis. Besides, the pH value generated varies in accordance with the current quantity flowing between the electrode plates of the electrolyte. In case of generating electrolytic water of pH 9.5 or less, which is generally said to be good to drink, it is generated with a small current value. For example, control in pH 9.5 or less at intervals of 0.5 in pH requires a detection resolution of the electrolysis current in the degree of 0.1 A. Besides, in case of generating electrolytic water of pH 10 or more, which is generally said to be strongly electrolytic water, a large current must be let to flow. For this reason, e.g., in case of raw water with a very high conductivity or adding brine for strongly accelerating generation, a very large current flows. Therefore, if the detection range of the current detection circuit is expanded, the resolution becomes low. In case of generating electrolytic water of pH 9.5 or less, it becomes difficult to control electrolysis at small intervals. If the detection range is narrowed, there is the problem that it becomes hard to cope with raw water with a very high conductivity.
In order to solve such problems, the present invention is to provide an alkaline ionic water conditioner with safety and high reliability that can perform proper pH control in accordance with the quality of raw water and change in electrolysis current in adding brine.
That is, the present invention is an alkaline ionic water conditioner in which an electrolysis current detection device has a plurality of output means different in conversion level, and conversion levels are switched in accordance with the level of a current flowing in an electrolyte, and which has an optimum pH control function by performing duty control.
According to this invention, in case of electrifying certain raw water, or in case of adding brine for strongly accelerating generation, when a current flowing between electrode plates is high, the conversion level of the electrolysis current detection device is lowered to generate electrolyte water of pH 10 or more. When the current is low, an electrolysis current detection range with a high resolution can be obtained by raising the conversion level, a control in pH 9.5 or less at intervals of 0.5 in pH can be performed, and an alkaline ionic water conditioner with safety and high reliability can be realized.